


Bring Her Home

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Day 10 The Martian AU, F/M, Timari January, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 10 Martian AUMarinette Dupain-Cheng is declared dead, until Tim Drake from SatCom notices something off...
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (future implied)
Series: Timari January 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Bring Her Home

"Does anyone have eyes on Dupain-Cheng?" Someone shouted over the storm. 

"She got hit by debris, Commander. And her breach alarm went off. If she's alive we won't find her in time. You should call it." 

Diana hesitated, "Get to the MAV. I'll meet you there." 

"Commander?" 

"You heard me, Kent. Everyone in the MAV and if meets the tipping threshold, you launch without me. I'm going to look for Dupain-Cheng."

Jason scoffed, "No offence, Commander, but that's absolute bullshit. Marinette was my friend, too. But she's dead. And you will be, too, if you don't get in."

The team heard a sigh on the comms, before they felt the familiar vibration of someone climbing up the ladder. 

Diana sat in her chair and fastened her seatbelt. 

Clark looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Commander, but you have to give me verbal confirmation before we launch." 

"... Launch." 

….. 

Marinette woke up to an annoying beeping. 

"Ugh. Why is my alarm so loud." 

"Warning. Suit pressure dropping." 

She groaned and rolled over only to be pinned down painfully by debris sticking out of her, "Not my alarm. Got it." 

She pulled herself, with great effort to her feet and made her way to the Hab. 

….. 

'Sol 13 Log. 

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sixth in command.

'So I'm fucked.

'I'm 132.6 kilometres from Earth, on a hostile planet, with no way home and a stab wound caused by the satellite dish. So I can't contact anyone either. 

'Fortunately for me, they send dried rations instead of the fresh stuff, so rotten food won't be a problem. But the quantity will be. 

'Let me do some maths. We were only meant to be here for a month, but to NASA that's basically two, so they sent up twice the amount just in case. 

'I can stretch my calorie intake to the minimum 1200. 

'A ration pack has about 900 calories so I only need to eat one and, like, a quarter, per day. 

'Back to the maths, I had to take away thirteen days worth of rations for the amount of time we've been here, so I have about 52 days worth of food. That doesn't sound like a lot but that's for six people. 

'I have 312 days worth of food. And that's without taking into account my 6/10 rationing. I have about 500 days worth of food. About two years. 

'That sounds like a lot, I know it does. But even if I survive 500 days, the next Ares mission won't arrive for three years after that. 

'So back to my starting argument. I'm fucked.' 

….. 

Marinette was going through her checklist, just to make sure her maths was right and, hopefully, underestimated. 

She opened the final drawer and her eyes bugged out of her head. 

"Holy shit." 

….. 

'I won't die here! I refuse. 

'So it turned out NASA sent potatoes for Thanksgiving. Ironically, I feel very thankful for America's need to celebrate everything.

'The best thing about these beautiful vaccume packed potatoes? They're alive! Sure, they need bacteria to grow, bacteria that isn't native to Mars. But I have a literal shit dumpster!' 

….. 

For the next few days, Marinette's skills were put to the test as she made the Hab, suitable for plant life. 

….. 

'Okay. I'm going to need to make water. 

'Which should be easy considering the whole reason they sent me up here was because I have a background in chemical engineering. 

'I can probably use some of the excess fuel that was in the MAV tanks. 

'I just need something flammable. If you didn't know, NASA spends an ungodly amount of time making everything as not flammable as possible. Because you can't exactly leave the burning building, while in space. 

'What are the only things in this Hab that NASA didn't get their pyrophobic hands on?' 

….. 

"You can always count on Jason to have books. And a lot of them, apparently," Marinette said, while rooting through her friend's personal things, "He does know that he was given the media drive for a reason, right?" 

….. 

'Jason's media drive was also full of books. I'm not surprised.

'I kind of feel bad about going through my crewmates personal belongings and drives, but if I'm going to be stuck on this planet for the next five years, it had to happen at some point.' 

….. 

Tim sat down at his work area in SatCom. He was looking through the satellite images of the last few weeks in the Schiaparelli crater, hoping to find something from the site that was salvageable. 

"Oh?" 

He looked at the before and after photos, "That can't be right…" 

He grabbed his phone, "Um, this is Tim Drake in SatCom… Do you have the contact details for Jim Gordon? It's an emergency." 

….. 

Jim went through the images with his team of higher ups. 

"Shit." 

….. 

Soon, Marinette was able to get into contact with NASA through Pathfinder.

She was sent some really cool emails from famous people wishing her luck and a guy called Tim Drake was put in charge of communications with her. 

Apparently, he was the one who discovered she was alive. So that was cool. 

….. 

Eventually, Marinette was able to fix the satellite dish and reconnect her emails so every message she sent wasn't being broadcasted to the planet (Earth, not Mars). 

She and Tim corresponded daily, sometimes even hourly, sometimes it was for updates on the rescue mission or her crops. Other times, it was Tim informing her on the latest memes and pop culture (she should have realised sooner that she'd become a meme). 

They got really close and sometimes Marinette would just email him to ask 'What's up?' 

….. 

m.d-c@nasa.gov: I finished the last of my coffee rations. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna cry. 

t.drake@nasa.gov: oof big f

…..

When Marinette's potato crop blew up, literally, he was the first one she messaged. 

When the crew were finally allowed to message her, she emailed him immediately after they logged off. 

When the plan to get her extra provisions fell out of the sky, she messaged to him for comfort. 

In reality, she should have realised she was falling for him a lot sooner. 

….. 

m.d-c@nasa.gov: if I get back to earth, I'm going to give you a big hug and buy you a pizza

t.drake@nasa.gov: if? what do you mean by if? 

m.d-c@nasa.gov: let's be real I won't make it to the next Ares mission. not without those potatoes or provisions. and if I have to listen to any more of Clarks country music. 

t.drake@nasa.gov: I guess this is better than ever to say it. we figured out how to get you home. I wasn't supposed to say anything until we have everything confirmed, so act surprised when they tell you. 

m.dc@nasa.gov: WHAT

….. 

The plan itself went off without a hitch, other than the fact Marinette is technically a space pirate, and the going into space in a convertible part, and the ironman hands, and the blowing up an airlock and the -- you know what, let's just say the plan went well. 

Marinette spent six months recovering in the Hermes during their trip back to earth. And another two weeks in isolation. 

Finally, Marinette was free to breathe fresh air and see nature. 

She met Tim and let's just say he was cuter than she imagined. And let's also say their first meeting was filled with tears of happiness from both parties. 

Marinette was invited all over the world to meet famous and important people. 

"I'd love to come," she told them all, "But first I have to get pizza with a friend of mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay  
> I'm not going to lie, I spent a long time on the maths bc i realised that Mark Watney and Marinettes body mass would be a lot different


End file.
